finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gun customization
Guns in Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- can be customized using different frames, options, accessories, and barrels. Which accessory is used where changes the stats of the weapons, so this is a major part of the gameplay. Weapon upgrades and parts can be bought at shops throughout the game, which are shaped as jukeboxes, and at the end of every Chapter. Stats There are seven statistics that determine the effectiveness of weapons. The stats max out at 500 and can only go as low as 0, except Weight. Handguns Handguns are the most balanced guns in the game, decent at any range. Cerberus After the third upgrade, the Cerberus can travel one of three paths: P Cerberus, S Cerberus, or M Cerberus. The two other major guns, Griffon and Hydra also follow similar branching paths. P Cerberus This upgrade path a improvement in stopping power (drastic) and accuracy (higher than normal) at the cost of reduced firing rate and magazine capacity. P Cerberus can hold 18 bullets. It is the only upgrade path that deteriorates a stat. Others just offer no improvements. S Cerberus The path improves fire rate and weight only. All other stats remain the same as Cerberus III. M Cerberus M Cerberus features improvements on weight, stopping power and accuracy, albeit not as much as the P or S branches. In addition, each upgrade increases the magazine capacity. Shinra Handgun Standard issue Shinra firearm, appearing exclusively in the tutorial. It is statistically identical to Cerberus, but only fires one bullet per shot, while Cerberus fires three. Ultima Weapon This is the most powerful weapon of the Handgun type, though first the player must upgrade a few very weak, seemingly joke weapons. It is not related to the Cerberus branches. *Cannot be bought in any store, must be found. Machine Guns In comparison to other weapon classes, this class offers fully automated firing, larger magazine, slightly higher firing rate, worse accuracy and very low effective range. The word "Machine Gun" is a misnomer for this class, as they resemble real-world assault rifles in look and behave like submachine guns. Griffon P Griffon This upgrade path offers drastically improved firepower and superior accuracy in exchange for reduced firing rate and constrained magazine size. Range and weight remain unchanged from Griffon III. S Griffon This path offers improved weight and rate of fire, as well as doubled range. Accuracy, firepower and ammo capacity remain the same as Griffon III, although the last upgrade offers a drastic improve in ammo capacity. M Griffon This path offers negligible improvements in all weight, firepower, rate of fire and accuracy as well as increased ammo capacity although the last two upgrades offer same weight improvements of the S Griffon path. Blast Machine Gun This weapon, unrelated to the Griffon branch of Guns, does not have very good stats, but is useful in its ability to knock down nearly all regular enemies. *Cannot be bought in any store, must be found. Rifles Rifles are slow weapons but are very precise and accurate. They have excellent range and work very reliably at long range. Combined with the Sniper Scope, they are the perfect weapon for long range combat. Hydra P Hydra This branch drastically improves firepower, range and accuracy while keeping the weight unchanged, in exchange for drastic reduction in firing speed and ammo capacity. As an added bonus, Gigant Hydra can knock down all enemies, if they survive its shot. Clearly, this gun is exhibiting the same traits as a real-world bolt-action high-caliber armor-piercing sniper rifle and requires both Sniper Scope and Auto Reloader attachments. (See below) S Hydra This branch offers drastic improvements in firing rate and huge strides in weight reduction, so much so that Feather Hydra is the lightest weapon of all. Accuracy, range and ammo capacity are also improved. Firepower suffers, but S Hydra branch still outperforms most Cerberus branches in all areas. (P Cerberus branch has more firepower and M Cerberus branch has more ammo.) M Hydra The M branch offers improvement in all department, except accuracy. In neither area, the improvements are as good the other branches, except in ammo capacity. Bayonet Rifle This weapon is the most powerful booster of Melee attacks in the game. It is also an effective rifle with sufficient stats. It is not a relative of the Hydra family. *Cannot be bought in any store, must be found. Death Penalty This is the most powerful weapon in the entire game, with perfect stats all around. It is used by Vincent's Chaos form in the Chapter 12. *Cannot be bought at any store, automatically received in Chapter 12. Bullets There are four types of ammo. Price of ammo purchased on the Shera is 1/10th the standard price. Barrels Normal Barrel This basic barrel is the most simple of the barrel types, not having the strengths or weaknesses of the other two major barrel trees. It works most effectively at medium ranges. Short Barrel This barrel is very light weight and boosts firing rate. It works most effectively at short ranges. Long Barrel This barrel has very long range along with great power. However, it is very heavy. Other These barrels are all unrelated to the three major barrel types. None can be bought in stores, instead they must be found throughout the game. Guard N Barrel increases the player's defense. Lucky S Barrel doubles the EXP the player gains upon each kill made. Unfortunately its range stats and accuracy are incredibly low, so it is not very useful in combat. Faerie L Barrel is extremely lightweight. Gallery DirgeofCerberusShortBarrel.jpg|Short barrel on Cerberus DirgeofCerberusLongBarrel.jpg|Long barrel on Cerberus Options This slot allows for the weapon's capabilities to be boosted by equipping special parts. Power Booster Gravity Floater Auto Reloader Materia Booster Manaheart *Cannot be bought in any store, must be found. Accessories Accessories perform any other function that the gun need do. Some boost stats, while others give the player the power to use magic. They are all very light and have a marginal effect on gun weight. Pendants Pendants hang from the weapons' buttstock. Only one of these can be used per weapon. *Cannot be bought in any store, must be found. Rail mounts These accessories are mounted on the top rail of a weapon. Only one of these can be used on each gun. Other Gallery DoC Short Barrel.jpg|Short Barrel DoC Long Barrel.jpg|Long Barrel DoC Hydra Frame.jpg|Hydra Frame DoC Griffon Frame.jpg|Griffon Frame Category:Gameplay in Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-